Pure Insanity
by Snape4eva
Summary: It's James and Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts. Will it be everything they have dreamed of, or will it be pure insanity? Find out.
1. 1 The Classroom Kiss

**All right second fan fic. Again, none of these characters are mine. Please review!! Oh, and just stick with it, I know this first chapter is confusing but this is like half way through the story. It goes back in the other chapters and explains everything that happened before this.**

Lily sat beside James in detention, Professor McGonagall's icy glare upon their backs. How could this be happening? How could she of all people be in detention? She Lily Evans, mature, responsible, Head Girl of Hogwarts. Perfect student, not even a scratch on her record. And now this. A week of detention. And what was worse, it was a week of detention with James Potter!! James stinkin Potter!!! Was she honestly expected to live through this? That was a feat even she couldn't accomplish.

She watched a bird perched along the windowsill outside. It chirped joyfully and leaped off into the air, its little wings able to carry it on the breeze like it was nothing but a fallen leaf. Lily longed to be like that bird. To just fly away, and leave all of her problems behind her.

"Potter, Evans," Professor McGonagall said abruptly. Both of them jumped slightly and turned to look at her. "Your done for today. I'll see you here same time tomorrow. Good night."

Lily and James got up and noiselessly shoved their things into their bags. They had had to do lines for their first detention. Both had filled three pages by writing: _I will not leave Gryffindor tower after hours. _Lily's hand was so cramped she could barely stretch her fingers. James had to reach around her to open the door.

"Well your first detention," James said cockily as he and Lily headed down the deserted hall. "Congrats!"

Lily scowled at James. "Congrats? Are you seriously congratulating me on getting detention!"

James held his finger to his chin, looking like he was deep in thought. "Well I do believe that is what I was implying by saying congrats. So, yes. I am."

"James I don't believe you! You actually think detention is a good thing!" Lily practically screamed. But as she waited for James's next retort he suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty classroom. "James what the hell!" He shut the door and propped a chair up against it. He turned around and looked her over silently.

All Lily could do was look into those gorgeous hazel eyes. Those eyes that always made her feel weak at the knees whenever she looked into their endless depths. It was true, James was incredibly handsome. With that shaggy jet black hair, and that playful, mischievous air he carried about him, it was hard to resist falling head over heels for him.

"Maybe you should learn to lighten up a little," James suggested playfully. He wore a grin across his face like one a five year old would have when they knew they were annoying their older sibling. "Sure, detention isn't the greatest thing. But it's just in school. No one out in the real world can give you detention. Stop worrying about it. It doesn't matter."

Lily rolled her eyes at James ignorance. "That might be true, but what we do in school, it'll affect our career-"

"I don't care too much about that." said James serenely. "As long as I have the privilege to see your beautiful face, I'm all right." Lily was furious with herself for blushing. "Lils," James's voice was barely louder than a whisper. She turned her back on him. She refused to let this arrogant prankster make her feel so strangely. "Lils I know last night was just pure insanity. But, but even through all that, I felt, I felt just magic between us. And now, I need to know. Did you feel it to?"

Lily could feel her heart racing. She shuddered as she felt James warm breath along her neck. His hands found hers, and Lily's stomach did a somersault. No this was not happening to her. She wasn't the kind of girl to be alone in a classroom with a boy late at night. The fact was she had felt that way. But how in the world was she to tell him that. How in the world could she admit that she might actually feel something towards James Potter, the boy she had loathed for seven years?

"Say the word and I'm yours," He said quietly. His voice was as soft as a puppy's fur. There was something so beautiful about his voice when he spoke like that. Something so irresistible.

"James, it won't work between us," Lily sighed, pulling herself away from him. "You're a trickster and I'm miss follow the rules. It just won't work."

Lily was surprised to hear him laugh. It was a deep musical laugh, one that made you want to laugh along with him. Even if there was nothing to laugh at. "I'm surprised. Seven years of hating me, and that's all you have. You must be losing your touch." Lily shook her head as if she truly believed he was being ridiculous. She sat down on top of one of the empty desks and looked the over the mangled bookcase in the corner of the room. She tried to look calm even though her insides had double knotted themselves.

"Or perhaps," James said after a moments thought. "You never even hated me at all,"

Lily whipped around and glared at him, her green eyes transformed into daggers. "Of course I really hated you you bloody idiot! Your arrogant, you're a show off! You're a troublemaker and I loathe you James!"

James simply smirked. "You know its okay to admit your real feelings every once in a while."

"What makes you so sure those aren't my real feelings?" Lily questioned furiously.

"Well, for the last seven years I've been known as Potter to you. And now suddenly I'm James."

Lily stared at him blankly. So her façade of hating him had finally been broken. Now what was she supposed to do?

All right crying had not been the best answer. But that was what she did. She cried. The tears came streaming down her cheeks out of nowhere. She buried her head in her hands and let out a sob. This was not like her at all. She only cried when she was all by herself. She didn't want people to see this weak side of her. When she cried she felt so vulnerable. She didn't want anyone to be able to take advantage of that. But now here she was. In a classroom with James Potter simply crying her eyes out. Through a watery blur she could see him at a total loss for what to do. A sudden pang hit her heart. She wanted to be standing there next to him, her hand in his, there lips together. She cried harder still.

"Lils, Lils don't cry. Please don't cry!" James begged, walking over to put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'll just go now." He began to head towards the door.

"No! Don't go!" Lily cried. "Your- your right! But what do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and swear it! I love you James Potter! There! You happy! I admit it! I've always loved you!"

The room was suddenly very tense. Neither James nor Lily knew exactly what to do. Lily continued to cry. She walked to the other end of the room and stared at her reflection in the window. Outside the sun was beginning to set turning the sky a mix of orange, pink and red. Lily had always loved the sunset. But even its beauty couldn't cheer her up now.

"Lily," James said in a shocked voice. "Lily, are you telling the truth?"

"You think I would lie about something like this!" Lily practically screamed.

"No! No I don't, it's just, I never thought I'd hear you say that…"

James crossed the room in just a few strides. He moved as silently as a cat. Lily looked up at him. She looked into those deep hazel eyes with her own green ones. James ran his fingers through her soft red hair. Lily giggled and smiled sheepishly at him. Something about that toothy grin James was giving her suddenly seemed so attractive. She reached up and rested her hands on his shoulders. James slipped his arms around her waist. Both leaned into each other and their lips met. At that moment the sky was lit up with such an array of colors as it had never been before. Like the whole world was celebrating.

It was the most amazing kiss Lily would ever have.

Perhaps you're wondering how it came to be that Lily Evans was found in an empty classroom kissing James Potter. Maybe you're curious about Lily's prior hatred for James. Or you could be pondering exactly what happened that caused James and Lily to get weeks worth of detention.

You could be wondering, what will happen to this newly brought together couple. This couple who's son will be a legend.

Read on and maybe you'll find out. Or maybe, all you'll find in this tale is pure insanity.


	2. 2 Kings Cross Station

**Chapter 2!! Again please review!! Pretty please with sugar on top! I'll accept any comments/suggestions, good or bad.**

**Quick note, this is all the way back in the beginning of James and Lily's seventh year. All of these next chapters are what happened before Chapter 1.**

Lily smiled as the cool fall breeze brushed the hair off her shoulders. The crisp smell of a dieing summer filled the air, and Kings Cross Station was bustling with people. She went around to the back of the car and pulled her trunk out. The initials L.E. were inscribed in red and gold across the top of the trunk. Inside were all of Lily's precious schoolbooks. Her familiar black Hogwarts robes were itching to be worn again. So was her new Head Girl badge.

She turned to look at the entrance to the station that was already nothing but a mass of people. She knew within that mass were Muggles and wizards alike. Probably some of her friends were in it as well. That tingle of excitement was traveling up her spine again. Soon she would be back in the wizarding world.

"Lily! Come on! You'll miss your train!" Mrs. Evans called to her youngest daughter. Lily smiled at the thought of the Hogwarts express and followed after her mother and father as they led the way through the parking lot.

Lily had hoped her older sister, Petunia, would come to see her off. But no, Petunia had had to prepare for her first day as a senior in high school. She had no time to say goodbye to her sister who she wouldn't see again till December.

Determined not to let stupid Petunia ruin her day Lily held her head high, threw back her shoulders and headed into the station. Her perfect posture was immediately ruined by the struggle of lugging her trunk over to one of the carts. She gasped as she pushed the trunk onto the trolley. Now that her arm had been relieved of the weight she suddenly could feel how heavy that trunk had really been. She gritted her teeth and gave her arm a shake to get rid of the soreness.

"Come on sweetheart this way," Her father urged. He took the trolley from her and pushed it through the crowd. Lily walked next to her mother into the station. She stood on tip toe, trying to see a familiar face within the sea of people. She could spy none of her friends.

Lily looked up at the large green bridge that crossed over all the platforms. As a little girl Lily would always run up and down that bridge whenever she and her family were waiting for a train. She almost smiled when she spotted two cute boys crossing that bridge. The one with messy black hair looked down at her and grinned.

Lily wanted to scream. The cute boys she was looking at were none other that James Potter and Sirius Black. She quickened her pace and tried to blend in with the crowd. The last person she wanted to see today was James Potter. Arrogant, selfish, idiotic James Potter.

James Potter was literally Lily's worst nightmare. He was annoying, troublesome, full of himself, and of course he had to be in love with her. Since the third year James had been asking her out without success. Who would want to go out with someone like James Potter? Sure, he had good looks. But he used his impressive skills with magic to torment Slytherins and his enemies. Other Gryffindors found it amusing, Lily found it cruel.

If there was one thing in the entire world she couldn't stand it was bloody James Potter.

"Oh look Lily!" Lily's mother said, looking up at the bridge as well. "That boy has an owl! Is he one of your classmates?"

"Sure," Lily mumbled. "Let's go with that,"

Lily was glad to see the gold 9 and 10 floating high above her head. Behind that solid stone barrier was platform 9 ¾. On platform 9 ¾ was the Hogwarts express. Her secret passage back to school. Finally she was headed back to her own world.

She turned to look at her mother and father. Both were grinning from ear to ear with pride.

"Well your last year of school Lily," Her father said.

"We're so proud of you!" Lily was given a big bear hug from her mother. Lily gasped for air and wriggled out from her mother's tight grip. "Now don't forget to write."

"I won't," said Lily. She was used to the routine. They always said the same things every year.

"Now we'll see you again in December," Lily's mother said. "And be good, do all your schoolwork, behave yourself, Oh!" Lily's mother began to cry as she always did when seeing Lily off to the train. "My little girl's all grown up!" Lily laughed and kissed her mother. She hugged her father tight and took her trolley from him. The three Evan's stood in silence, none of them quite ready to finally say the words goodbye.

"We love you sweetheart," Her father said with a warm smile as he put his arm around his wife.

"We'll miss you so much!" wailed her mother.

"That's understandable. I missed her a lot over the summer."

Lily whipped around to the new voice behind her. Her red hair momentarily blocked the form of her worst nightmare. James grinned at her and winked. "Had a good summer flower?"

Lily scowled at him. "Potter! Do you always have to ruin my day?"

James looked momentarily shocked. "How could I ruin your day when you only make mine brighter?" He asked innocently. Lily rolled her eyes. Another one of his pathetic pick up lines. The summer obviously hadn't changed James.

"Do you realize how stupid you are Potter?" Lily questioned with a snarl.

"If I'm stupid how did I get all O's on my OWLS?" James countered.

"Pure luck," Lily answered.

"Pure luck?"

Lily moaned as James was joined by a friend of his, Sirius Black.

Black was as bad as James if not worse. Think of all of the bad quality's James has. Now times that by five, throw in a ton of insanity, an obsession with girls and himself, and you get Sirius Black.

Sirius grinned at Lily, shaking back his long sleek black hair. His grey eyes sparkled with mischievous delight. That was another strike against him and James in Lily's book. They were pranksters. Constantly playing tricks, constantly getting in detention. They were incredibly immature from Lily's perspective.

"You should have seen Prongs here studying his butt off fifth year," Sirius said with a snigger. "Even you would have thought he was studious. Though I suppose he wanted the good grades just to impress you,"

"No!" James cried sounding slightly appalled. "I seek knowledge for knowledge's sake!"

James winked at his friend out of Lily's sight. Sirius saw, but decided to have a little fun with it.

Sirius stared blankly at his friend. He looked deeply hurt by something. "So all of our time trying to identify all the flavors of Bertie Botts every flavor beans during class was a lie? I thought we had something together James! And then you go and betray me like this! It's over!" Sirius let out a high pitched girly shriek, slapped James across the face and turned his back on him.

James was simply gaping at Sirius in shock. His hand was resting limply against the cheek Sirius had slapped. "Are you breaking up with me??" He screamed a bit too loud. Several people walking by stopped and looked curiously at the two boys.

"That's right!" Sirius said. "You haven't shown me any respect! Were through James Potter!" He flicked back his hair like a girl and popped out his hip in an annoyed way. He looked around the station airily, waiting for James to say something.

"Mate, something is seriously wrong with you. Now, I know a special place where special people like you can go." James said slowly and carefully. He looked as if he was trying to approach an angry lion. "And there are nice ladies there who will help you-"

"Ladies!" Sirius cried suddenly, whipping around. "Are they hot?"

"He's back!" James shouted gleefully.

"I officially don't know you two," Lily stated monotonously. She could not even begin to describe what she had just seen. She didn't want to describe what had just happened. If anything she wanted to forget about it. But she knew the horrid memory would stick to her mind like a bad dream. Even more haunting was the fact that it was not a dream.

Lily turned back to look at her parents. They were both watching James and Sirius with deep interest. Her father had his brow furrowed, not sure what to think of these two odd boys his daughter apparently knew. Her mother was smothering her laughter.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" She asked with a smile.

James halted his whispered argument with Sirius and looked up. "Hello Mr. Evans," He said, walking over to shake Lily's father's hand. "Mrs. Evans," He shook her mother's hand. "My name's James Potter. I'm your future son in law."

Lily's father looked completely perplexed. "What?" He shouted looking towards Lily furiously.

"Dad! He's joking!" Lily cried. "That's all he ever does!"

"Sorry to scare you Sir," James said with a devilish smile. "I hope you don't mind me saying though that that is my life's ambition. You have a beautiful daughter."

"Aw! You're so sweet!" Lily's mother said in that way only a mother could not see how it would be embarrassing for their kids to admit they were related to them. James smiled anyways. He knew how to make people happy.

"Hello! I'm Sirius Black!" Sirius shouted jumping in-between James and Lily's parents.

Lily's parents had no clue what to make of Sirius so they smiled pleasantly. Lily slapped her forehead and looked away. Sirius plastered one of those smiles that was so huge it became kind of creepy across his face. He flopped his hand around in some sort of alien wave and retreated behind James.

"All right we have to go," Lily declared glancing at a clock. It was 10:55, and the train was due to leave at 11.

"Right!" James said. He grabbed his trolley which he had left a few paces behind him and steered it towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Come on Sirius."

"Yes sir!" Sirius saluted James and grabbed his own trolley.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Lily gave her parents a final hug and followed James and Sirius as they casually strolled towards the solid stone wall. They walked straight through the barrier, unnoticed by the Muggles.

They were on platform 9 3/4.

None of them saw the figure lurking in the shadows of the station. The person grinned. The Potter boy obviously didn't know about it yet…


	3. Lily's Strange Friends

**Chapter 3!! Again, I don't own these characters, they're jkr's. **

**Read and review!! Please!! **

Lily grinned as the sight of the scarlet Hogwarts express met her eyes. Finally, something magical. She had been in the Muggle world for the longest three months of her life. It had been her first summer when she could actually use magic, but since she was with her Muggle family it hadn't been the best idea to use any. But here she was, back among other witches and wizards.

James and Sirius immediately whipped out there wands and gave them a flick. Their trunks and other possessions leaped off of their trolleys and into the air. Lily did the same, cherishing the feel of her sleek wooden wand in her palm again.

"Well Miss. Evans," James said in a matter of fact voice. "Mr. Black and I are off to find a compartment with our fellow Marauders. Would you care to join us?"

Lily actually laughed out loud. "There is no force in the universe that could make me sit with you and your 'Marauders',"

"I know of one," Sirius muttered to James. James stomped hard on Sirius's foot and smiled at Lily.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way flower," James said politely. "We'll be on our way now. Come Mr. Black,"

"That's it?" Lily asked incredulously. "You're not going to harass me anymore? You're not going to try and drag me onto the train like you usually do?"

"No we are not," said James. "We are mature responsible adults now. This way Padfoot."

"Aye, aye Prongs!"

James, Sirius, and their floating trunks headed off towards the crowd of students and parents surrounding the train.

Lily took a deep breath in. Finally they were gone. Now to find her friends…

"Lily!! Lily!! Over here!! Turn around you blind woman!!"

Lily shrieked as she was tackled by a tall blonde figure. "Come on lets go! Were gonna miss the train!" Lily just managed to grab hold of her trunk before she was dragged away by her friend Ali. They pushed their way through the mob of parents surrounding the train, trying to say one last goodbye to their departing kids. "Look out!" Ali shouted, elbowing people out of her way. "Dumb blonde and crazy red head coming through!"

They both clambered onto the train just as the whistle blew to signal it was leaving.

"Oh quick! Get my trunk up!" Lily shouted, trying to hang onto it as the train began to pull away. Ali pulled out her wand and gave it the smallest wave. The trunk vaulted itself onto the train and landed with a loud thud by Lily's feet. Lily blushed. She kept forgetting that she was back in the wizarding world

Ali and Lily stood there silently, watching as the shouts of the parents died away, the hard stone of the platform disappeared, until Kings Cross station was nothing but a spec of color far off in the distance.

Both friends turned to each other and squealed. They hugged each other tightly for a few seconds and suddenly burst into laughter for no reason.

"Merlin's beard I haven't seen you in forever Lily!" Ali cried with a smile. "What? Do you disappear off the face of the Earth during the summer? You were only meant to live during the school year?"

Lily laughed. It was typical of Ali to come up with a crazy solution to everything. Or to say something completely random for absolutely no reason at all. "No, my parents took me and Petunia on a summer long vacation. Said we needed more family time. Rubbish if you ask me," Lily answered.

"Well ya!" Ali said. She was using her crazy tone. Lily was well aware that Ali would next make a remark about how incredible she was and how Lily should worship her. "Cause then you can't talk to me! And you know I'm just so fabulous, why wouldn't you want to talk to me!"

"I can think of a couple of reasons," Lily muttered.

Ali heard but simply laughed. Any rude remark you made to her seemed to bounce off, like she had some sort of insult shield around her. "Come on, the others and I have got a compartment for us,"

Lily followed Ali back into the train, her trunk levitating behind them. After passing through a couple of carriages Ali slid the door back to one compartment and stepped inside. Lily made a move to walk in after her but Ali slammed the door shut again.

"Ali Reynolds open this door!!" Lily shouted banging on the door.

Ali opened the door just a crack so she could poke her head out. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" She asked politely. She truly looked puzzled as she scrutinized Lily.

"You bloody well know me! We've been friends since first year!" Lily exclaimed.

Ali bit her lip and looked deep in thought. "What's your name again?"

"Lily!!"

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Bye!"

Lily made a move to yank the door all the way open but Ali had already shut it on her once again. Lily growled, pulled out her wand, and with a bang sent the door crashing open.

Inside the compartment she found her three best friends rolling on the ground with laughter. Lily cleared her throat quite noisily to draw their attention. All three looked up and were momentarily silenced. Then Ali shouted "Got you!" and they collapsed with fresh rounds of chuckling.

"Haha. Hilarious guys." Lily said monotonously. She swung her trunk up onto the rack above the compartment and toppled into one of the soft seats.

"Hi Lily," Her two other friends Elizabeth and Julie said in chorus.

"Hi guys," Lily said with a grin.

"So how was your summer Lily?" Julie asked, shaking her short sleek black hair out of her eyes.

Lily shrugged. "Not to interesting, how about you?"

"Oh she was the lucky one this summer," Elizabeth said, a hint of jealously in her voice. "She went to New York!"

"It's true!" Julie said with a satisfied smirk. "And oh my gosh you should have seen all the stores there! It was like heaven!" To prove her point Julie produced her wrists to Lily. They were covered in bangles and other sorts of wacky bracelets, and she wore a ring on each of her fingers. "I swear I had to get another suitcase to bring it all home."

"Well sounds like you had a good time," said Lily.

"And oh my god! American guys are sooo cute!!" Julie said with a very girl like giggle.

"Of course Julie went through about five boyfriends on her trip," Ali sniggered.

"So many boys, so little time," Julie sighed dreamily. Everyone laughed at that.

"What, you couldn't have brought any back for us?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Hey I was going to but I couldn't find a suitcase big enough to fit them all."

The compartment was literally echoing with wails of laughter. "What about you Elizabeth? Where did you go?" Lily asked.

"Ireland," Elizabeth answered with a grin. "Not the most exciting trip, but I had some fun."

"Well you guys will never believe where I went!" Ali shouted leaping to her feet and standing smack dab in the middle of the compartment. Her playful gaze dared someone to even try and guess.

"On an expedition to find your brain?" Lily suggested.

"Actually yes, and it wasn't very successful. But that's not what I'm talking about," Ali said, speaking rapidly as she did when she was on a sugar high. "I went to cheese land!!!!"

"Isn't cheese land what you call your room?" Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

"SO, where exactly did you go for vacation Lily?" Ali interrupted quite loudly, turning the subject away from cheese land a.k.a. her bedroom.

"Just a little town up in northern England," Lily answered with a shrug. "Nothing to special."

"Lily code!!!!!" Ali shouted at the top of her lungs. "Get the dictionary!!"

The compartment was suddenly transformed into pandemonium. Elizabeth and Julie mimicked sirens as Ali swung her trunk down from above. They huddled around Ali's trunk and began to fling the contents all around the compartment. All three of them began to shout with excitement as Ali held a large book up above her head.

"Guys!!" Lily shouted. The three of them silenced for a moment and turned to look at Lily, a pink tutu on her head, a giant rain boot resting on her lap, and a rubber snake draped across her shoulder. "First of all, do you have to make all that noise just to get a book?"

"Yes," They answered simultaneously.

Lily sighed. "Second of all, Ali why did you bring all this junk?"

"Well," Ali said, examining her belongings that had fallen on Lily. "The snake is to freak Julie out while she's sleeping, the rain boot, well in case a murderer sneaks into the school, and I believe the reasoning behind the tutu is quite obvious,"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You do realize that made absolutely no sense,"

"Ah but you see," Elizabeth began, putting on her false thoughtful voice. "To Ali it makes perfect sense. My theory is that there are little elves in her brain messing around and preventing her from thinking in a logical way."

"Too many big words!!!!!!" Ali moaned covering her ears. The other girls simply stared at her. It was true; they would never really understand what went on in Ali's head. "All right come on guys we need to look up that phrase!" Ali dumped the oversized book and flipped it open, beginning to read a series of random words. "Yummyfulishificious, confuzzled, confuddled, puckalicious, thingymahigger, here we go!! When Lily says,

'Nothing to special' it means either a. something totally amazing that she doesn't want to tell us about b. something totally amazing that she's shy about a.k.a. guys or c. nothing to special."

Lily shook her head. It was a sign that she and her friends had to much time on their hands when they had time to create a dictionary of all the confusing terms they tended to use. Half of them were created in that odd place called Ali's brain. The other half were interpretations of what Lily said.

Lily didn't feel the need to express every single emotion she felt. So she covered some up with quick vague answers to people's questions. Unfortunately her three best friends now knew her well enough to be able to see through her façade. And they had written down the many translations they had come up with for her cover up answers.

"All right which was it," Julie asked, putting on her gossip voice. "A, B, or C?"

"Julie you know very well I'm not going to tell you," Lily said, trying to hide the slight blush creeping across her pale cheeks as she thought back to her vacation.

"It's a guy," Elizabeth decided abruptly.

"OOOOO!" Ali leaped up onto the seat next to Lily and let out a high pitched girly giggle. "Give me all the D's girlfriend!!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why do I hang out with you people?" She moaned.

Inside she swore she would never tell anyone about Jean-Paul. He was her secret to keep.


End file.
